


A Promise Is A Promise

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, protective chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Chaeyoung promised Tzuyu she would always protect her, even if Tzuyu did manage to grow a head taller than her as they grew up.





	A Promise Is A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is all @ jeongmihyos on twitter's fault for posting soft chaeyu fanart
> 
> absolutely did not proofread this so i apologize for any mistakes!

Chaeyoung happily runs across the playground, ignoring the stinging pain in her knees from yesterday’s fall on the blacktop, her eyes trained on her best friend playing in the grass. Her loud footfalls give away her approach, Tzuyu looking up from the flower in her hands at Chaeyoung and smiling widely. Chaeyoung laughs, because Tzuyu is missing one of her front teeth, but smiles as she plops down in the grass next to her friend.

“Hi Chewy!” Chaeyoung says with a cheesing grin, and Tzuyu laughs because there’s dirt all over her best friend’s face and hair.

“What did you and those boys do that got you so dirty?” Tzuyu makes a face as she shakes Chaeyoung’s short hair with her hand, the barely older girl shaking her head and getting dirt all over Tzuyu. The pair squeal with laughter at the action, and Chaeyoung takes a breath to look at the flower in Tzuyu’s hand.

“This is a pretty flower,” Chaeyoung smiles, Tzuyu sticking her tongue out as she smiles in thanks-

A shadow looms over Chaeyoung and Tzuyu while a foot stomps onto the pile of flowers Tzuyu has collected beside her. Tzuyu’s eyes begin to fill with tears and Chaeyoung finds herself getting angrier than when Jackson had taken her cookie from her lunch. Standing quickly, she pushes the boy who had stepped into her friend’s flowers.

“What’s the big idea, bub!” Chaeyoung shouts at the boy, who sticks his tongue out tauntingly at Chaeyoung.

“Flowers are stupid and so are you!” The boy yells, pointing at Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung makes sure to kick him hard in the knee before shoving him away from them. The boy begins to cry from the pain before running, no doubt going to tell on Chaeyoung to a teacher.

“And don’t come back!” Chaeyoung shouts at his retreating figure, before kneeling down to check on Tzuyu. The younger girl has tears falling onto her cheeks, sniffling to try and stop them. Chaeyoung frowns, because she doesn’t like when Tzuyu is upset, and pulls her up into a hug. The younger girl fits comfortably under her chin, and she just hugs Tzuyu until she stops crying.

“You’re so small,” Chaeyoung says randomly, her thoughts blurting from her mouth and into the air. Tzuyu just sniffles, muttering a quiet ‘I know, Chae’, and Chaeyoung really doesn’t like when her friend is sad.

“So I’m gonna protect you forever,” Chaeyoung says with an air of finality, not letting Tzuyu argue as she hugs her tighter. Thankfully, Tzuyu hugs back just as hard, giggling as she says, “Okay, Chae.” Chaeyoung smiles at her best friend, grabbing the one flower that didn’t get crushed by that dumb boy’s foot, and tucking it into Tzuyu’s ear. Tzuyu smiles wider than she was before, and Chaeyoung smiles right back before she hears her name being called out by a teacher.

“Knew you’d get in trouble,” Tzuyu giggles, and Chaeyoung shrugs before running off to receive her punishment.

-

The grimace that makes its way onto her face as she watches the two men approach is enough to garner Tzuyu’s attention. The now taller girl (much to Chaeyoung’s displeasure) turns her head towards the guys, barely making visual contact before looking back into Chaeyoung’s eyes and mouthing ‘help’.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone?” One of the guys says as he reaches them, and Chaeyoung can smell the beer on his breath from where she’s standing. She can only imagine how hard Tzuyu is trying not to gag right now.

“She’s not alone, genius,” Chaeyoung bites from behind the rim of her drink, a rum and coke because she’s not a barbarian. The other guy with him scoffs humorously, turning to Tzuyu and pointing a thumb towards Chaeyoung.

“Sorry. Besides the _dyke_ , what’s a pretty girl like you doing here alone?” He asks with a shit eating grin on his face, and Chaeyoung grabs her glass so tightly she feels like it might break under her grasp. Just because she has short hair and likes khakis doesn’t give him any right to throw the homophobic bullshit her way in the process.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for-“ Tzuyu tries to say, but one of the guys in front of her waves her off, a laugh falling from his lips.

“Come on. A girl like you and a guy like me could make a real good pair,” the guy tries again, getting too close to Tzuyu for Chaeyoung’s liking.

“She doesn’t want your shrimp dick, so get the fuck out of here,” Chaeyoung says from behind her drink, it being the only thing keeping her from punching him straight in the face. The other guy with him just rolls his eyes at her, obviously the first one’s hype man, and presses his friend to keep trying.

“What do you say we get out of here, huh?” The guy says, putting an unwarranted hand onto Tzuyu’s shoulder, and that’s all it takes for Chaeyoung to lose her cool. She looks to the bartender, shooting him a quick apologetic look, before throwing her glass of coke at the guy’s head, the glass shattering against his head. The crowd around them gasps in shock, and Chaeyoung hops off of the bar stool to press closer to the guy.

“You wanna keep trying now, bub?” Chaeyoung shouts, shoving the guy back down against the floor. The guy, despite being a head taller than her, cowers in fear, and his friend is trying to pull him up off of the ground so that they can retreat from the situation. Chaeyoung steps closer again, and the guy’s friend finally manages to pull him off of the ground as they run away.

Sighing, because she was honestly hoping he would put up more of a fight, she turns around towards Tzuyu, visibly making sure the girl is okay. Pulling a wad of cash out of her pocket, she sets it on the bar for the bartender, muttering ‘for the damages’ as she grabs Tzuyu’s hand and pulls her towards the exit of the bar.

Chaeyoung had hoped when the cold air hit her, she would calm down from her asshole-induced rage fest, but she can’t get the image of Tzuyu’s uncomfortable face when that guy touched her out of her head.

“Chae-“

“What kind of dumb fuck can’t take a hint?” Chaeyoung semi-shouts into the air, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk.

“Chae-“

“I mean, it was so obvious you were uncomfortable it took _every_ ounce of my self control not to strangle him-“

“Chae-“

“And then I ended up _destroying_ property anyways because he was so fucking-“

“Chae!”

Chaeyoung finally stops pacing to look at Tzuyu, who’s staring back at her with eyes filled with something Chaeyoung can’t quite pinpoint. She immediately assumes it’s discomfort, and walks closer to her taller friend to inspect her.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did any of the glass get on you?” Chaeyoung asks immediately, looking over her to make sure she’s physically okay. She fails to notice how Tzuyu is just staring down at her, how Tzuyu’s hands are coming up to cup her cheeks, how Tzuyu starts to lean in.

But she definitely notices when Tzuyu’s lips touch her own.

She would never admit it to absolutely anyone (not even their best friend Dahyun), but she’s been dreaming of what Tzuyu’s lips would feel like against her own for the better part of five years. Ever since they became sophomores in high school, Chaeyoung knew she had a crush on her best friend. She just figured she would have no chance whatsoever with the Taiwanese beauty, so she suffered in silence.

But standing here, with Tzuyu’s lips moving slowly against her own, she’s glad she waited. Because Tzuyu’s lips are soft and taste like cherries and everything good in this world and Chaeyoung can’t help but try and get a better taste, pressing harder and kissing deeper.

When Tzuyu finally pulls away, Chaeyoung has to gasp for breath, not realizing how her lungs were screaming for oxygen during their kiss. Tzuyu smiles, bites her lip as she leans her forehead against Chaeyoung’s, and the shorter girl feels completely at peace in this moment.

“I can’t believe you broke a glass on that guy’s head,” Tzuyu giggles, her breath tickling Chaeyoung’s lips, and Chaeyoung’s entire train of thought is thrown for a moment.

“Well, I promised I would protect you forever,” she says between pants, licking her lips as she savors the faint feeling of Tzuyu’s lips against them. “Even if you did grow to be taller than me.”

Tzuyu throws her head back with a laugh, running her fingers teasingly through Chaeyoung’s hair like she always has over the years. Nothing really changes between them; they’re still best friends, they still have the same antics that they’ve kept for over the years, and Chaeyoung will still do anything to protect Tzuyu.

The only thing that changes is that Chaeyoung has to tug on Tzuyu’s coat to get her to lean down, the taller girl smiling adoringly at her as they bring their lips together for another kiss.


End file.
